La segunda Prueba
by hermionelanelk
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Ron se enteró que Hermione iba a ser la "prenda" de Viktor Krum en la segunda prueba? Pasen y lean…


**La segunda Prueba**

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** ¿Qué pasó cuando Ron se enteró que Hermione iba a ser la "prenda" de Viktor Krum en la segunda prueba? Piensen…

**AN: **¡Regresé! Lean por favor, y díganme lo que piensan acerca de esto.

*\S/*

**La segunda Prueba**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban caminando solos por los corredores de Hogwarts. Los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George Weasley les habían comunicado que la Profesora McGonagall, su jefa de Casa, quería hablar con ellos en su despacho.

Para ellos, que siempre andaban metidos en problemas, era fácil imaginarse que podría querer la profesora con ellos. Seguramente les regañaría por estar ayudando a Harry con resolver la segunda prueba cuando se suponía que ya debía de estar completamente listo.

En realidad, eso era todo lo que habían hecho en esos últimos días.

Todos tres habían estado tan ocupados en descifrar el enigma del huevo de oro y de encontrar una forma para respirar bajo el agua, que no habían tenido tiempo de "ir a buscar problemas en donde no los hay". Tal como había dicho la profesora McGonagall alguna de las tantas veces cuando los encontraba en lugares en donde no debían estar.

No era paranoia.

Eran hechos.

Pero de igual forma, paranoia o no, Ron y Hermione caminaban como personas dispuestas a ser fusiladas por un pelotón. Sea lo que sea que quisiera la profesora McGonagall, nunca podría ser nada bueno.

Pensando que tal vez lo regañaría por el trabajo de Transformaciones que no presentó, Ron no entendía por qué Hermione había sido llamada también. A pesar de que ella lo ayudó a hacer la tarea, y a pesar de que él sí la hizo (sólo se olvidó de presentarla), él sabía que ella sí entregó la tarea.

— ¿Qué crees que quiere McGonagall?

Hermione, que caminaba a lado de Ron, suspiró.

Desde que dejaron a Harry en la Biblioteca habían venido caminando tranquilos, al paso de Hermione, lo cual era inusual para todos, ya que Ron siempre caminaba dando zancadas.

—La profesora McGonagall Ron…

—Sí, sí —dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Hermione lo miró, parecía un poco preocupado. — ¿Qué querrá?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos ¿no?

Ron asintió suavemente pero aún conservaba una expresión preocupada. Seguramente la profesora McGonagall lo iba a regañar y lo haría frente a Hermione. ¡Qué bochorno! Lo peor de todo era que Hermione tal vez lo regañara igualmente al enterarse que no entregó la tarea a pesar de que la hicieron juntos. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía él de que Fred y George creyeran que era divertido cambiar los títulos de los deberes? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el deber que decía "Transfiguración" no era el de Transfiguración?

—Ron…—dijo Hermione deteniéndose y agarrando a Ron del brazo. Él seguía con cara de preocupación y ella se estaba empezando a preocupar también. Era extraño verlo así. — ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Ron miró a la puerta frente a ellos. Habían llegado al despacho de la profesora. Bien podría entrar y no contestar la pregunta de Hermione. Igual se iba a enterar del desastre que hizo. Pero verla tan interesada en sus problemas lo hizo sentir bien. Ella siempre se enfocaba en Harry y aunque también lo ayudaba a él, le embargaba un sentimiento de felicidad cuando toda la atención de Hermione estaba en él. —No, sólo quisiera estar ayudando a Harry. —dijo.

No era mentira, de verdad quería ir a ayudar a Harry, principalmente porque él necesitaba la mayor cantidad de ayuda por el momento. Mañana era la segunda prueba y estaban más perdidos que nadie. Harry necesitaba una respuesta, pero al igual que Ron, iba a ser difícil encontrarla sin Hermione para ayudarlos.

Hermione sabía que Ron no le estaba diciendo la verdad. No la verdad completa al menos. Era algo que ellos siempre sabían del otro. Cuando estaban mintiendo.

Hermione no podía saber cuando Harry mentía, no del todo al menos. Pero Ron era otra historia. Ella conocía cuando mentía, Hermione creía que tal vez ella podía estar tan sincronizada con Ron debido a sus constantes peleas. Cuando peleaban era algo puro, real. No había mentiras ahí. Se volvía fácil reconocer cuando uno de ellos no estaba siendo honesto con el otro. A pesar de eso ni Hermione ni Ron decían algo cuando sabían que el otro mentía. Al menos en eso respetaban la privacidad del otro.

Si Ron no le iba a decir la verdad era problema de él, aunque una vocecita en la mente de Hermione le decía que también podría ser su problema. Lo menos que podía hacer ella en estos casos, era alegrarlo.

Se apoyó contra la pared y una mano en la manija de la puerta impidiendo que él entrara. Arqueó una ceja y susurró: —No estabas ayudando mucho que digamos.

— ¡Hermione! —chilló Ron entre divertido y ofendido. Era tan fácil volver a los viejos hábitos y sonreír.

—Lo siento —dijo ella riéndose. Ron indicó la puerta y ella soltó la manija. — ¿Entramos? —preguntó. Ron alzó una ceja y riéndose junto con Hermione, hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta, haciendo que ella pasara primero.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y al verlos entrar sonrientes alzó una ceja más no dijo nada.

Se levantó de su asiento y los saludó.

—Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. —Ron y Hermione le devolvieron atentamente el saludo. La profesora McGonagall les hizo de la mano para que se acercaran. —Pasen por favor. Asumo que conocen a la Srta. Cho Chang y a la joven Gabrielle Delacour —dijo, indicándoles a las dos muchachas nerviosas que se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio de ella. Hermione y Ron asintieron un poco confundidos, a Cho la conocían de lejos y a Gabrielle la habían visto junto con Fleur. Aunque ninguno habían sido presentados formalmente. Pero ¿qué tenían que ver ellas aquí?

—Bien, siéntense por favor —indicó la profesora McGonagall. Sólo había una silla a lado de Gabrielle. Ron hizo que Hermione se sentara. La profesora McGonagall sacó su varita para conjurar otro asiento. —Sr. Weasley…

—No gracias, prefiero estar parado. Crezco más.

Ron se ubicó detrás de Hermione y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bien —sentenció la profesora McGonagall y se sentó. Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y les explicó—: Como ustedes conocen, la segunda prueba del Torneo será llevada a cabo mañana, la prueba consistirá en la búsqueda y recuperación de una prenda preciada para nuestros Campeones. —Hermione giró su cabeza para mirar a Ron, ellos habían descifrado junto con Harry ese detalle del huevo. Pero Cho y Gabrielle parecían no conocer lo que pasaría mañana. McGonagall prosiguió— Algo por lo que ellos pondrían en riesgo sus vidas.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza al saber que una vez más Harry estaría en peligro. No era tonta, sabía desde el inicio que sería peligroso, pero la vocecita de su mente que decía eso podía ser callada. Escuchar a la profesora McGonagall decir que Harry correría riesgo mañana sólo la hacía sentir peor. Ron posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione para calmarla y de paso calmarse él. Él también estaba preocupado por eso.

—Ustedes —terminó la profesora McGonagall.

A Ron le tomó un segundo para entender lo que su jefa de casa le decía. Pero Hermione ya estaba más adelante que él.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó ella, enlazando su mano con la mano de Ron.

Cho ahogó un sollozo. — ¿Nosotros?

—Sí. —confirmó la profesora McGonagall. — Cada uno de ustedes será la "_prenda_" que cada campeón deberá recuperar del fondo del lago.

—Pero ¿no es peligroso? —Preguntó Ron y apretó la mano de Hermione. Él sabía que si era Harry quien debía de salvarlos, todos estarían bien, pero simplemente no confiaba en el resto de campeones. Además, no quería poner en peligro a Hermione.

—No —respondió McGonagall alzando una mano. —Ustedes no estarán expuestos a ningún peligro. Si por motivo alguno el campeón o la campeona no lograra recuperarlos, después de finalizar la prueba uno de los guardias bajará a traerlos de vuelta.

Esta explicación calmó visiblemente a los 4 jóvenes.

—Bien. —murmuró Cho.

Gabrielle asintió suavemente y susurró algo en francés. Hermione asintió tranquila. Harry no dejaría que nada les pasara, pero igual se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a él.

—Sí.

—Un momento. —dijo Ron. Él estaba más tranquilo ahora ya que sabía que no le pasaría nada a Hermione o a él, y obviamente a las demás "_prendas_", pero había algo en todo eso que no cuadraba. Miró a la profesora McGonagall. —Dijo que cada uno de nosotros será la "_prenda_" de cada campeón ¿verdad? —la profesora McGonagall asintió y Ron recorrió con su mirada a todos los presentes. —Pero Hermione y yo somos dos "_prendas_" para Harry.

—Ah…cierto. —susurró la Profesora McGonagall.

Parecía que hubiera preferido que ese detalle no se hubiera tocado. Ella después de todo, estuvo en el baile de Navidad y tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo Ron tomaría la siguiente noticia.

—Eso es porque la señorita Granger no está aquí para ser la prenda del Sr. Potter —explicó. Hermione alzó una ceja y Ron volvió a apretarle la mano. McGonagall no queriendo herir sentimientos, se apresuró a añadir. —Aunque sabemos que es muy importante para él, claro está.

Ron movió la cabeza confundido. —Y entonces ¿por quién está?

—Por el Sr. Krum.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Disculpe? —dijo Ron con voz chillona. Entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione le había faltado el respeto a la profesora. La miró extrañado. — ¡Hermione!

—Lo siento —murmuró ella abochornada por su falta de respeto. La noticia la había dejado desconcertada. — Yo estoy por… ¿Viktor?

— ¡No! —dijo Ron alzando la voz. Soltó la mano de Hermione y apuntó a la profesora McGonagall — ¡De ninguna manera! Ella no va a hacer esto.

— ¡Ron! ¡Tú no decides esto! —le recordó Hermione enojada.

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! —gritó Ron. — ¡Pero tu tampoco! No vas a hacer esto. Es peligroso —sentenció.

Hermione se paró de su asiento y giró para quedar cara a cara con Ron. — ¡No habías dicho nada acerca de lo peligroso de esto cuando pensaste que era Harry el que nos iba a salvar a los dos!

— ¡Ahh! Pero es que yo confío en Harry. —explicó tranquilamente Ron. —No confío en Krum.

La actitud pasiva/agresiva de Ron enojó a Hermione. No podía creer que Ron fuera tan descarado como para pensar que él podía decidir si ella hacía algo o no. ¿Qué importaba si él no confiaba en Viktor?

— ¡Yo sí!

Ron se sorprendió por la fuerza con la que Hermione dijo eso y por un momento no supo qué rayos decía.

—Yo confío en Viktor —repitió ella decidida y Ron sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñete en el vientre.

Hermione confiaba en Krum.

—Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger… —interrumpió la profesora McGonagall. Cho y Gabrielle miraban tímidas todo lo que ocurría.

—Un momento. —Dijo Ron sin alzar la voz, pero el tono que usó tomó tan de sorpresa a la profesora McGonagall que ella calló. Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza y desarregló unos mechones de su cabello. Miró a Hermione a los ojos— ¿Tú confías en él? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo conoces?

—Ron…

— ¡Responde!

—6 meses.

—6 meses… —repitió Ron y dejó de mirarla. Se enfocó en un punto de sus manos y empezó a mover sus dedos. —Nos conocemos desde hace 4 años y a él lo conoces desde hace 6 meses y ¿confías en él?

Hermione se sintió mal. — ¡Yo confío en ti también! —chilló. Y lo hizo con tanta vehemencia que su corazón dio un vuelco. Entonces notó que su confesión podría ser peligrosa y añadió rápidamente—: Y en Harry…

Pero Ron parecía no escuchar. —Lo conoces un poco tiempo y confías en él. ¿Siquiera lo conoces bien?

— ¡Ron esto es absurdo!

Ron negó. Tragó fuertemente y Hermione observó embelesada como su nuez de Adán bajaba y subía con la frustración que los dos sentían.

—No. Sabes… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—Ron.

Pero él una vez más hizo caso omiso de su amiga. —Significa…—dudó. Parecía que las palabras le estaban costando. Tomó aire y la miró —significa… que le gustas.

—No.

—Sí. —afirmó él testarudamente.

Hermione suspiró. Cuando Ron se ponía así tenía que buscar otra manera para ganarle. Ya con gritos y plegarias no lograría nada.

El aire se había vuelto pesado y Hermione estaba empezando a sudar. Mañana sería un nuevo día, pero hoy. Hoy seguía peleando con Ron.

Respiró y llenó de oxigeno sus pulmones, cerró sus ojos.

—O sea que bajo esa lógica, todos estamos aquí porque le gustamos al campeón ¿no?

—Sí.

—No. Gabrielle es la hermana de Fleur —explicó ella.

—Cho va por Cedric. —Le interrumpió Ron.

—Y tu vas por Harry —terminó ella. —Eso significa que Harry te ama ¿no?

Ron parecía asqueado.

—No ¡claro que no! Harry y yo somos amigos —chilló él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. —Entonces ¿por qué Viktor y yo no podemos ser amigos?

— ¡Porque no puedes ser amigo de una chica y no querer otra cosa!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Sería ésta la confesión que todos querían y nadie se atrevía a pedir?

Ron miró sus manos sorprendido, no creía que él había gritado eso en medio del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y lo peor de todo, frente a Hermione. Hubiera sido más fácil si simplemente lo hubieran castigado por no entregar esa tarea pendiente.

—Tú y yo somos amigos… —susurró Hermione, quien de pronto había perdido la habilidad de hablar claramente. Sus manos sudaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta. —…desde hace años…Y yo no te gusto ¿verdad?

Ron no respondió. Se quedó callado y la miró fijamente. Una vez más Hermione sintió la frustración subir por su alma.

— ¿Confías en él? —preguntó Ron con voz perdida. Parecía derrotado. Hermione soltó aire. Otra vez habían vuelto a lo mismo. Nadie diría nada.

En algún momento tendrían que dejar ir la privacidad de cada uno y botarla por la ventana, en algún momento tendría uno que atreverse a preguntarle al otro algo más íntimo. Pero al parecer hoy no sería ese día.

—Confío más en ti. —sentenció ella. Los dos se miraban sin perder la atención. Era magnético. Hermione le sonrió tristemente. —Confía en mí.

—Sr. Weasley —habló finalmente la profesora McGonagall— me parece conveniente recordarle que es la Srta. Granger la que decidirá si nos ayuda o no.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Da igual. —Miró a Hermione y le devolvió la sonrisa. No estaba de acuerdo, pero confiaba en ella. —Lo va a hacer.

—Bien. —Dijo la profesora McGonagall—Ahora que ya han arreglado sus diferencias —los miró a los dos con fuerza. Hermione bajó la mirada y Ron se puso colorado. — ¿Me permiten?

Sacó unos frasquitos de su bolso y los puso encima del escritorio. Le indicó a Ron que se acercara. Eran las pociones.

—Verde…—musitó Ron al ver el color de la poción que debía tomarse para dormir bajo el lago. —Odio el verde.

—Ronald… —le regañó Hermione.

—Bien, bien… —respondió él.

Tomó el frasquito que estaba sobre la mesa y lo descorchó. Se lo acercó a la cara y lo olió un poco. Enseguida lo alejó de su nariz y sintió ganas de vomitar. Apestaba a perro mojado. Así que debía tener un sabor igual de pútrido que eso.

Hermione que seguía detrás de él chistó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Ron sonrió. No entendía por qué debía apurarse. Igual tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para despertar y ser salvados por Harry. Bueno él al menos. Porque ella debía ser salvada por… ese ser.

Pero él no podía hacer nada para impedir eso. Sólo podía estar junto a ella durmiendo en el fondo del lago esperando a ser salvados.

Decidiéndose, se tapó la nariz, tal y como lo hacía cuando su mamá les daba esa sopa que no le gustaba, y se tragó de un solo sorbo la horrenda poción. Para su desgracia el olor de la poción no era nada comparado con el sabor.

— ¡Qué asco!

—Tan brillante como siempre Sr. Weasley. —dijo la Profesora McGonagall mirándolo con rigidez. Movió una mano para indicarle que se fuera hacia un costado y llamó a Hermione—. ¿Srta Granger?

Hermione se acercó y luego de pasar por el mismo proceso que Ron, se acercó a él.

La profesora McGonagall había dispuesto 4 camas en la oficina. Ron ya estaba acostado en una de ella y la poción había empezado a surtir efecto. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y su respiración se volvía más pausada.

—Ron…—susurró ella. Ron abrió sus ojos y la miró somnoliento. Ella también ya empezaba a sentirse cansada. —Si yo tuviera que escoger a alguien para salvar… te escogería a ti. —dijo y le sonrió. —O para que me salvaras.

Ron torció su boca en una sonrisa ladeada y le cogió la mano mientras ella se acostaba en la camilla a su lado. —Me gustaría salvarte… —murmuró él. —Y que fueras tú la que me salves.

Hermione sonrió y le apretó la mano. Tenían un acuerdo para el resto de sus vidas.

Aunque al día siguiente no volvieran a tocar el tema.

*\S/*

AN: Ok. ¡Regresé! Pero como por dos semanas y media así que me apresuraré. No se preocupen por las otras historias que sí las voy a actualizar. ¿Les gustó esta? Nunca había leído acerca de este tema así que decidí escribir uno. Los espero en los comentarios. ¿Les dije que los he extrañado?


End file.
